The Initiation
by rii96
Summary: Eren wants to join the most famous fraternity in the university, the Scouting Legion, which housed the famous punk of the crowd, Rivaille, who is at the same time, Eren's idol. When given the chance to join, he will have to face some {minor} consequences. School AU. R18. EreRi. Top!Rivaille, Bottom!Eren. Side pairings: Jearmin.


**Hi. I've been dead for a long time. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, here's a fanfiction based from a porn video I saw. (Yes, porn. I watch that if I have writers' block)**

**I hope you'd like it since I actually wrote this within 3 hours...(1am to 3am. =_=)**

**If there are errors, please...put it in yer review.**

* * *

_University of Sina._ One of the most prestigious schools in the country. Aside from being the only all-boys school in the city, it also houses a lot of famous people of the country like, the son of the King and also the sons of the nobles in the city. Also, it contains most of the members of the famous Scouting Legion, which was known for punishing the thugs that once kept the entire city cowering in fear.

One cannot simply enter this prestigious school. He should have the wits, the talent, the strength, the riches, or everything mentioned above to enter. Eren Jaeger was lucky enough to pass the qualifying exams to get enrolled in the University. However, he wasn't a full-scholar like his friend, Armin Arlert. God, that kid aced the qualifying exams with a perfect score—it was a first in a hundred years!

Anyway, going back to the kids, it was only Armin and Eren's half-sister, Mikasa—who was now enrolled to Saint Rose's College, a college for girls—who knew about the real reason why Eren enrolled to the University of Sina instead of going to Marian Polytechnic School, which was cheaper and less…extravagant. It wasn't because of the prestige and the quality of education; it was because Rivaille, the guy who saved Eren from being beaten up to death when he was a young helpless kid, was enrolled in the University of Sina. From the day Eren knew about Rivaille, he had always longed for him and idolizing him for being so "cool"—courtesy of Eren.

A wallist entered the noisy classroom where Eren and Armin were talking together with the rest of their classmates—Jean, Marco, Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and et cetera.

"Gentlemen, GENTLEMEEEN!" called the wallist for their attention.

The class immediately stopped chatting and settled themselves. The wallist cleared his throat.

"So, last night, one of our friends was 'ordained' last night. It was quite late at night," the wallist started. Reiner shared a knowingly look with Bertholdt and signaled _someone had a blowjob last night again_ to Bertholdt, who simply snickered.

The wallist continued, "So, if we caught someone not focusing on their studies…they will be...EXPELLED. Now, all of the videos and the pictures of _it_ will be considered the property of the school."

Everyone in the room gulped. Then the wallist said, "So, study now and do not play around!"

The class brought out their books and made notes and et cetera. Far behind the class was Jean Kirschtein and Armin Arlert. They were the only ones in the row.

Instead of studying, Jean was reading a porn magazine and while doing so, he was stroking his dick. He unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants and stroked his dick as he scanned the images printed on the magazine.

Armin accidentally turned his gaze to his seatmate, who was now jerking his thing openly. He quickly shifted his gaze back to his book, turning red in the process. He gave his seatmate another glance. From there, he bit his lip and tried to focus on the book he was reading. Then he remembered something.

_Three days ago…_

So, now…the brunet and the blond stared at the same poster which was pinned neatly on the bulletin board.

_SCOUTING LEGION_

_UNIVERSITY OF SINA CHAPTER_

_IS NOW HIRING NEW RECRUITS_

_TO JOIN US IN THE UPCOMING_

_54__th__ BATTLE AGAINST OUR ENEMY,_

_THE T!T NS._

_For more information, approach_

_any student with an armband with_

_a wing-like insignia._

_Full-scholarship will be granted to_

_those who pass the initiation._

"Eren…isn't that the fraternity you always talk about?" asked Armin. "And, look! They even provide scholarships to the members!"

Eren's face darkened, a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm joining it, Armin."

Armin was taken back despite being enthusiastic earlier. "EH? B-but…Eren! I heard a lot of students die from the initiation! I still think you should just stick with what you have. You might die!"

"I don't care, Armin! I'm finally getting closer! I can finally see him face to face!" Eren enthusiastically stared at the poster.

"See who, shitty brat?" asked a short man behind Eren.

The brunet slowly turned to his back and saw a short man behind him. His eyes slid down to the armband with a wing-like insignia around the man's right arm, then his eyes shifted to the nameplate pinned to the man's chest.

_Rivaille_

"OH SHIT. ARMIN. PINCH ME." Eren said without removing his stare off the man.

Armin misheard the statement and _punched _Eren instead. It was only a soft blow, but since Eren wasn't anticipating the punch, he ended up falling to the floor.

"Tsk. Weak." With that, the man, Rivaille, walked away.

"What was that for, Armin!?" Eren shouted as he touched his throbbing cheek.

"You said punch! So, I punched you!" Armin reasoned out.

"I didn't say punch. I said pinch, you…" Eren trailed off as he saw the walking figure of Rivaille, "oh shit, I've gotta run after that man!"

Eren left Armin in the hallway as he ran after Rivaille. Armin let out a long sigh. "He did say punch…and he's blaming me for that, then he runs away…what the hell…"

"WAIT!"

Rivaille turned to Eren with irritation. "What do you want, you weak and shitty brat?"

Eren panted. "Do you…remember me?"

"I don't remember any shitty brats. Now, disappear before I dip you in Muriatic Acid, you filthy brat," Rivaille spoke and spun on his heel, but before he was able to walk away, Eren held him by his wrist.

"Get your filthy hands off m-"

"I WANT…TO JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION." Eren said firmly.

Rivaille smirked, "Well, if you want to…" he slowly approached Eren and whispered, "well, we could fuck in front of the class…after that, you're in."

Eren gulped. "But…the class can see…"

Rivaille snickered, "Then, we could force them out…I'll set the fire alarm, when they're all out, that's when we're doing it. Are you in?"

Eren hesitated, but agreed with a nod.

_End of flashback…_

Armin didn't know what happened after Eren left, but he definitely knew he's up to something. Armin continued to think deeply about other things just to ignore the pending erection underneath his pants.

Meanwhile, Jean was speeding up on his pace as he slowly reaches his peak. His eyes, which were once staring at the magazine, were now closed in pleasure—imagining Armin's naked and feminine body in front of him. After some time, Jean reached his climax and shot his cum wildly in his seat while giving Armin, who was staring at him with a mouth agape and a deep scarlet flush across his cheeks, some smirking look.

The eye contact between the two of them was cut when the fire alarm went off.

"Oh shit. He's serious…" Armin heard Eren curse on his seat while Jean hurriedly put his pants back on.

The wallist instructed the class to evacuate the room calmly and told them not to run. The class did so and left the room empty…for a while.

Eren was walking with his class until a hand caught his wrist and pinned him to the wall.

"Remember the deal, Jaeger?" Rivaille spoke in a seemingly seducing manner. Eren nodded.

Rivaille pulled the younger one into a deep heated-kiss and pushed him toward the door to Eren's classroom.

The door opened harshly as the couple entered the room. Rivaille hurriedly locked the door right after they had entered. Eren, being so clueless and {straight}, asked Rivaille what to do.

Rivaille pushed Eren toward the Teacher's desk—the very same desk which the wallist used earlier—and grabbed his belt and unbuckled it with a single swoosh of his hand, then, he pulled down Eren's trousers and exposed Eren's awaiting entrance. Rivaille, knowing it wouldn't take a while for the staff to realize the fire alarm prank, didn't bother to stretch Eren's entrance and just applied lube on his dick before he forcefully inserted the head in the tight and unprepared entrance.

Eren let out a manly cry. Of course, it had hurt. He was panting hard, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion. Rivaille found it too pleasing to hear the sounds of pain coming from the boy and so, he gave a powerful thrust and Eren's ass was able to swallow it whole.

"Damn kid, you are tight," grunted Rivaille, "maybe you should become my slave when you get in the Scouting Legion."

Rivaille pulled his dick out and inserted it back again in a very powerful thrust. Luckily, when he did, he grazed Eren's bundle of nerves that sent shivers and waves of pleasure throughout Eren's body.

"Oh GOD, what was THAT?" Eren moaned as Rivaille repeated the same method, stroking his prostate all the time until Eren became a moaning mess.

"More…more…mo—ahhh…ahhh….faster…fastah...ahhh…haa… oh God! Fas…ahhhaa…" was all that Eren could say from all the treatment his prostate had been getting. Rivaille complied by thrusting in deeper and faster until Eren could no longer create comprehensible words. Eren's face became so flushed, his eyes were looking upward, and his mouth was drooling in pleasure. Seeing that Eren could not assist his own dick, Rivaille took the initiative to stroke the younger boy's dick in time with his thrusts.

When Rivaille was about to reach his climax, Eren's ass tightened, signifying that Eren was almost there too. In a few more thrusts, Rivaille came inside Eren in time with his orgasm. Both panted hard on the table. It took Rivaille for a while to pull out his dick and fix himself.

"Tsk. Welcome to the Scouting Legion, filthy brat. Now, wipe your sperm off the place or I'll ban you from the group."

Eren happily stood up from the mess they made despite the literal pain in his ass. He put on his trousers and wiped off the semen off the floor, the teacher's table and wherever his seed landed with a tissue paper. After that, Eren limped out of the room with Rivaille and pretending nothing happened.

But no one can ever hide the glow on Eren's skin.

*end*

* * *

**I'm one evil writer, am I?**

**Please do review. For every review, a titan is killed. :3**


End file.
